


Exchanging Gifts

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Gift Giving, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus has been leaving flowers for Tailgate.  She finally decides to leave something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Gifts

 

Cyclonus had found some nice lilacs during his run that he thought she would like.  The little girl he had saved had started to accept his gifts and he had been on the lookout for flowers that she would not find near her home.  She liked the ones that she couldn't find close by.

 

The lilacs swayed gently in his rough hands as he kept the other hand up to prevent the wind from ruining them as he leapt and ran to the little girl's home.  It was always a place he stopped at when out running through the countryside on his patrol.

 

He landed on the roof of the home she lived in.  He listened for signs of anyone around.  Everyone inside was asleep.  Everyone in the other houses were asleep.  A dog was barking, but it was nothing.

 

Cyclonus walked over to the roof just above little Tailgate's room.  With little effort, he jumped off the roof and twisted himself to land in her room, his feet never touching the ground or the window itself as he let his powers keep him afloat.  He had started off leaving these gifts for Tailgate by simple walking into her room, but when she began to leave things around to alert her if a normal person came by, he had to resort to this to get in and out of room without disturbing anyone.

 

It didn't take much and he knew she was just afraid of the stranger who came into her room and left her flowers often, but at least she was beginning to understand that he wasn't going to hurt her.  He wasn't that sort of monster.  He only left her gifts because... well, he needed something to do.  And it was nice to see the little girl he had saved happy with her gifts.

 

Gently gliding over to the little table that had been his spot to leave his flowers at, he reached out to place the lilacs down when he noticed something.

 

There was a necklace laid out on the table.  It wasn't fancy or anything, just a simple sting necklace with rocks laced into it.  Something a child would make.

 

But that was odd.  He had never seen Tailgate wear anything like this before.  The only thing she liked to wear as decorations was flowers in her hair, as of recent his flowers, and had never seen her with anything like this even when she played with the other children.

 

So if this wasn't hers... why was it here on the table?  Surely she knew that someone was-

 

-Oh.

 

Cyclonus glanced over at the sleeping child before turning back to the necklace.  With no other reasoning to go on, the monster gently lifted up the necklace before leaving the lilacs there in its place.

 

There was no way this thing would fit on him.  And with his usual method of travel, it would break in a day.

 

But, he thought as he glided out of the girl's room and back onto the roof, it would be rude to throw it away when the girl had gone to such troubles to get it for him.

 

The least he could do was hold onto it.

 

And as he sped off in the direction of his next destination, he could feel the little stones pressed against his chest from inside his pocket.

 

It felt comforting, to say the least.

 

END


End file.
